


High Resolution

by dameadozen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameadozen/pseuds/dameadozen
Summary: Katya is trying to escape the crushing expectation to have a fun New Year. She finds someone else worth crushing on.





	1. I'm Trying to Quit Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> A small scribbling from early this year.  
> The 'one night stand' type fics I seem to find are either all wild or all soft so lets try a bit of both.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Katya, crouched on the dark, cold garage stairs, spun around at the squeaky apology coming from the doorway behind her.

"Oohh, you caught me. I'm so sorry, it's just way too cold to smoke outside," she found herself stammering as she took in the backlit stack of curves closing the door behind her. 

With a reverberating 'zing', two flickering fluorescent lights lit up the far wall and brought them out of the pitch black. The lighting did nothing to improve the charm of the basement garage and Katya felt a bit stupid for being caught hiding out here. Flicking her eyes up to the source of her disruption, Katya's heart quickened as she saw the bouncing blonde walk down the stairs, as if to join her.  
Giggling, the beautiful stranger took a seat on the concrete step next to her, her huge ass crowding into Katya's space. It was far from unpleasant and Katya was a little surprised when she looked up to catch a pair of brown eyes staring at her intently. 

"Promise I won't tell..." the woman smiled as she reached over to take a drag, pressing her bright pink lipstick print over Katya's red one.

Katya tried her best 'sexy wink' in response but found herself performing a clumsy double blink and collapsing into giggles with the woman beside her. Their small, gleeful commotion caused tiny echos that bounced and rippled round the concrete room and the space felt a little less stark. It was weird that this moment in a chilly, dark basement with a numb ass from the concrete step was somehow the highlight of Katya's evening. When the giggles subsided, she took a glance at the blonde beside her who drew herself up tall, staring right back.

"I'm Trixie," the blonde grinned, "and I came to find another bottle of wine in the fridge but also to get some air. I'm struggling to find my enthusiasm for the new year..."

"I'm Katya and I totally agree. I struggle with forced fun and the notion that in two hours, I'm giving these up," Katya waggled her cigarette in one hand. 

Trixie snorted and they shook hands, as if their introduction was purely business. Katya shook herself from her renewed cigarette anxiety to properly look at the girl beside her and found herself blushing.  
She wasn't just curvy, Trixie was delicious... With her knees drawn up to her ample chest, her breasts were propped up and heaving slightly over the neckline of her dress. Katya was desperately trying not to stare, attempting to stave off the redness creeping up her neck. Instead, she looked at the silky blonde curls, the beautiful soft painted lips and Trixie's deep brown eyes. Why had she sat down next to her? She was like a pin up girl. She could be the fantasy of anyone here.

"Hey secret smoker..." Trixie half whispered, catching Katya's eyes in a burning gaze. "You're blushing."

Katya's stomach dropped to the ground and her eyes snapped there too as her face burned.  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to stare... I..." she took a big breath, "You are just very very attractive and close to my face."

If Katya was blushing before, her inability to tell anything other than the blunt, unvarnished truth, sent her face to new levels of burning scarlet.  
Trixie let out a piercing banshee shriek that turned into a laugh and she grabbed Katya's bouncing knee. Katya didn't expect this reaction but her stomach righted itself as she enjoyed watching the tears of laughter well up in Trixie's eyes and the little crinkle in her nose.  
As her laugh turned to giggles and subsided, Trixie turned to face Katya and smiled.  
"If I get that bottle of wine, will you stay and drink it with me? I like the idea of being close to the face of someone who thinks I'm attractive. Especially someone as beautiful as you," the last part was almost whispered again and Katya felt heat pool in her stomach as the hot breath of Trixie's words curled around her cheek. 

Katya gulped and Trixie jumped up from the step, strutting past the truck to a large fridge in the corner.  
Oh God. Katya was turned on already and that was before she had properly seen Trixie's ass. Her new acquaintance had an hourglass figure but she was thick. Like she could hold enough sand for a lifetime. She had a waist perfect for holding on to and a huge round ass with thick thighs. Katya wanted to kiss every dimple and roll she knew lay beneath her dress. Trixie looked so strong that she could break Katya in half. She looked so hot that she could probably ask Katya to break herself in half and she would.  
Katya knew she was in trouble... 

Trixie strutted back with a bottle of wine and bent over into the flatbed of the truck and grabbed out a woolen picnic blanket.  
Walking up the stairs towards Katya, Trixie's eyes were dark. Her mouth was a sexy pout. Her hips weaved from side to side with each step.

"Want to get cosy?" she smirked, gesturing with the blanket. Trixie sat back down beside her, pushed even closer this time, and draped the blanket over their shoulders.

"I'm done smoking. We could go back inside if you want?" Katya replied nervously. She emboldened herself to turned towards Trixie so their knees were grazing together.

Trixie reached an elegantly manicured hand towards Katya's face and ran her thumb along her jaw.  
She turned Katya's head slowly, and whispered with her gravelly voice, "I'm right where I want to be."  
Katya felt Trixie's lips against her neck, just below her ear and felt electricity flood her body. A tiny moan escaped her lips and she immediately felt embarrassed.

Trixie wasn't done.

"Look, you won't believe me but I am rarely this forward. I just think I would like someone to kiss at midnight and you seem fun and beautiful..." her whisper tapered off and Katya turned and blinked in surprise and delight.

Katya nudged Trixie's chin gently with her finger and, despite her butterflies, she found the courage to lean into a tender kiss.  
Their lips barely touched but Katya heard her voice whisper back, 'Don't explain yourself to me. I'm right where I want to be."

Trixie met her eyes, both women nervous but full of fire.  
The music and party noise pounded through the wall behind them but it felt still and quiet in the semi lit stairwell. The cliche of slow motion was coming true as their lips met again, this time more intensely.  
Katya felt the blanket slip off and fingers weaving through her hair. Trixie tasted sweet, some sort of flavoured lip gloss which made her lips soft and supple. Katya felt Trixie pressing and testing, mixing light kisses with deeper, more passionate ones. She rested one hand on Trixie's thigh while she found her tiny waist with the other. Katya felt desperate to reach for more but was too nervous to rush it. She would let Trixie take the lead this time. Trixie pressed Katya's lips open with her own, running her tongue between them and biting lightly against her bottom lip. Katya found herself moaning again which was met with a sigh of delight from Trixie. 

"Oh wow," Trixie said as she pulled away to take a breath, gently pressing her forehead against Katya's. "You are incredible."  
They breathed together for a moment before Katya stood up gingerly, taking Trixie's hand.

"Let's go find somewhere more comfortable. I might be used to concrete but you deserve finer things," Katya giggled, pulling her up the stairs.  
"Oh I know just where to go..." Trixie grinned and sprung up after her, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek before overtaking her and pulling Katya back into the party.


	2. I'm Trying to Listen to my Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the smut wasn't so eventual...  
> Some lighter stuff and there's some what I call 'serious business'...

The music felt too loud, the people too close all crammed into Shea's kitchen. Everyone was talking and shouting over one another, the loud voices pouring out of every room. There were even couples in corners pressed up against each other despite how far they were from midnight. One group was already doing shots of some toxic coloured liquid. There were the sounds of drunken karaoke coming from the garden outside. God knows how they got the speakers out there...

Trixie turned to smile at Katya as they made their way, unnoticed through the room. She gestured around the room, wiggling her eyebrows in disbelief and making Katya giggle. There was no way most of the people here were going to be able to remember midnight when it rolled around.

She felt glad that she had paced herself. Trixie was all too familiar with drinking one too many glasses of wine and nodding off at Shea's infamous parties. This time she had taken it slow, being the voyeur to her drunken friends. Looking at the wild beauty on her arm, it seemed to be paying off.  
Finally, Trixie resorted to using her elbow to forge a path through the hoards of people. The people seemed to bump back and forward, in and out of her way like balloons. As they eventually escaped the kitchen, she hurried towards the stairs and ducked under the sparkly tape, roping off the upstairs from the party... 

Trixie rolled her eyes. As if it had ever worked previously...

It did seem to be working for now. There were only low murmurs coming from the upstairs rooms that hushed to silence as their footsteps warned the sneaky, hiding couples. Trixie walked on autopilot and pulled a cord to let down the loft stairs.

"What are you doing?!" she heard Katya whisper behind her in shock.  
"Don't worry, I'm staying here tonight. I always do..."

She motioned for Katya to go first. Katya was wearing a heavily embroidered crop top with three quarter length sleeves that didn't quite meet her high waisted trousers. Trixie could glimpse muscle in the gap that made her mouth dry. Trixie gave up averting her eyes and gazed longingly as the shorter blonde's round, toned ass swayed as she climbed the ladder. Katya didn't even bother to climb all the way, she simply pulled herself the last couple of feet into the loft with strong arms, swinging her legs up like a cat burgler.

Trixie followed up the ladder in her dress. She had gone second as she had been worried about the view of her tiny underwear and cellulite jiggling as she climbed up but now she realised that the low cut wasn't particularly demure either. She tried to scrub the outdated words 'demure' and 'ladylike' from her head as she climbed and when she finally reached the top she gleefully noted Katya's chesire cat grin and eyes trained on her heaving bust.  
She stood up inside the loft and reached for the familiar switch. Hundreds of twinkling fairy lights flickered on and lit up the darkness where they were strung haphazardly around the beams.

The loft was simple. There was the wooden floor with a big rug, some open beams and a small circular window at both ends. The room was heated with a small electric radiator and, along with the roof insulation, the space was cosy enough for the cold Chicago nights. Shea had been a total sweetheart after Trixie had stayed for the first time and added a thrift-store bookshelf, some trunks in a corner and a small double bed. It was a little home away from home for the country girl.

"You stay here a lot?" Katya turned, wide eyed and excited.  
"Yes, especially recently while I've been looking for my own place. Shea is considering charging me rent..." Trixie replied, giggling and rolling her eyes.  
"You're going to be based in Chicago?" Katya smiled softly.  
Trixie nodded and smiled, her eyes shining.

Trixie couldn't look away from Katya's beautiful crystal blue, green eyes. It wasn't the only part of Katya that was gorgeous. Wild sunkissed curls, big red lips, perfect teeth and, of course, those eyes. Trixie was glad she had come on so strongly earlier. 

It had been a heavy couple of years. Serious relationships followed by serious break-ups. Time and time again she had found herself with women who ticked all the boxes on paper but didn't have the spark to sustain them, long term. She was realising that 'good on paper' could easily mean 'dull in person'. This last time, she found herself itching to be somewhere else and that was when she properly considered Chicago. It was time for her to go out and get the life she wanted. Trixie had planned the New Year's Resolution that she was going to listen to her body this year. She was going to eat when she needed to, sleep when she needed to, party when the feeling took her and fuck who she wanted. Seemingly, it hadn't hurt to start her confident approach a little early...

It felt like a million years since she tasted Katya's lips so she stepped forward, reaching up to hold her face and pressing their lips together.  
Katya was a little shorter and after a while she stopped craning her head upwards, moving her lips from Trixie's, down her neck and peppering her with kisses and bites.  
Trixie heard herself gasping as she did so and could feel her pulse pounding in her throat.  
Now they were alone and without the fear of discovery, Katya wasn't holding back. Trixie felt as gentle hands snaked up her body, feeling the curve of her waist. She moaned a little and the hands stroked down, mapping out her hips and her ass.  
Trixie began to walk Katya backwards to the bed but as they reached it, Katya pushed her down first, straddling Trixie's tanned thighs.

"Is this ok, beautiful?" Katya whispered, all nervousness gone, a smirk on her lips.  
"Please," Trixie heard her voice tremble with how much she wanted it.

Katya grinned and ran her hands from Trixie's waist to her heaving breasts. She looked like all her Christmases had come at once as she played with them, kneading them softly and brushing her thumbs across where she knew Trixie's nipples were hard and sensitive.  
"Yes," Trixie whimpered into Katya's neck, arching her back.

Katya slowly began to grind her hips. In particular, she rubbed up and down against one thigh and moaned as she continued to massage Trixie's breasts through her dress.  
The tiny blonde with the wild mane of hair appeared to know how much she was teasing and she only giggled wickedly and ground down even harder.  
"Fuck me..." Trixie whined, trying to press herself further into Katya, unable to get any friction or pressure where she needed it. She knew how needy she must look, writhing on the bed, trying desperately not to paw at herself.

When she opened her eyes and saw Katya's expression, it was Trixie's turn to giggle. Above her, Katya's eyes were blown out and her mouth had formed a red 'o' at the sight of Trixie's display.  
Katya grabbed her round the waist and pulled her up, pressing their chests together and whispering wickedly into her ear, "I want to make such a mess with you."  
She had barely had time to react when she was pulled upright. Clothes flew off as they kissed and tugged zippers, pulled at buttons and hooks. The more naked she got, the more Trixie wanted to press their bare skin together. Every inch of contact send waves of desire crashing in her stomach. Of course she wanted to feel Katya's perky breasts and grab handfuls of her tight ass but she also wanted to stroke the translucent skin at her wrist, lick a line from her ankle up to her inner thigh, kiss the tiny dimples on her lower back. She needed to explore it all.

Aside from her lace thong, a fully nude Katya pushed her down onto the crumple bedding and straddled her again.  
Katya's eyes gazed hungrily down at her body and she felt delicious under her caresses. It was a while since she was ravished like this and she loved that she could get a woman she barely knew so worked up. She felt wetness against her thigh and smiled.  
As she reached for her, Katya gently wrapped her hands around her wrists, pushing them back over her head.  
"Let me make you feel good?" Katya whispered. It was phrased as a question but Katya's eyes burned and Trixie didn't need to do anything but whine in answer.  
"Don't move," Katya murmured, letting go of her wrists and pressing kisses down her neck across her clavicle.

Trixie was obedient despite being on edge. She knew that she would be leaving her own little wet patch already. She lay as she had been instructed, trying to surrender control to Katya who began gently caressing her breasts again. She whined when lips reached her breasts and enjoyed as kisses pressed into her flesh. Katya made little moans of pleasure as she swirled her tongue around hard nipples. It was a turn on to know that Katya wasn't being entirely selfless. Teeth grazing against her tender skin made her clench her thighs and Katya must have felt her body tighten beneath her.

"You like that, beautiful?" She muttered between soft kisses and playful nips.  
Trixie's eyes were clenched shut, her head tipped back and she could only let out a positive sounding moan in response. Trixie's breasts were so sensitive that each tiny graze of Katya's nails burned deliciously. She was so ready. Katya giggled as she shifted to kneel between her thighs.

Katya hooked her fingers around the tiny band at the top of Trixie's underwear and shimmied them off with a look of delight. Her face lit up like she was opening a present and Trixie felt compelled to reciprocate, reaching down for her underwear. A look of faux disapproval flashed across blue-green eyes as she pinned Trixie's wrists above her head once more.

Kneeling between her legs, Katya continued to reach up and graze over Trixie's hard nipples but her bites and kisses were now reserved for the soft skin between her legs. Her skin felt so hot, tingly and the pressure in her stomach was building with each new wave of pleasure and pain. Trixie wanted to beg her to stop teasing, to fuck her, but Katya was the boss and the torture was delicious.  
Eventually Katya began to run the tip of her pointed tongue along Trixie's pussy. Shocks went through Trixie and her eyes snapped open, looking down at how Katya's pink tongue was still attached to her soaking pussy with a long thread of spittle. The sight was enough to make her whine and this only encouraged Katya to slowly repeat the action over and over again. She tried not to writhe.  
Katya began to apply more and more pressure, changing up the direction and speed of her clever tongue, always stopping frustratingly short of her clit. Trixie knew how swollen and wet she was but she refused to feel shame. Judging from Katya's moans and gasps, she was delighted.  
Trixie gasped and jerked involuntarily and Katya pressed a hot, wet kiss against her clit before circling it with her tongue. It was exactly what she needed and that pressure in her stomach was climaxing fast.  
"Fuck me please," Trixie moaned brokenly as she exhaled and Katya smiled and gave in.  
Katya's fingers pressed into her and beckoned inside her as she sucked and licked Trixie's clit greedily. The quickening motions send Trixie over the edge and she couldn't hold back anymore. She was writhing on the bed, hips thrusting to get the angle right on her sweet spot. She could hear herself gasping and the hot pressure releasing.  
"Come for me, Trix." Katya instructed, whispering against her and Trixie lost control completely. Her orgasm wracked through her body and Katya rode her through it, massaging and kissing softly.

The smaller woman clambered up the bed, pulling Trixie's blonde head onto her chest. Her hands expertly stroked the dishevelled curls as the gasps and shivers subsided.  
"I knew you weren't that much of a shy one..." Trixie giggled as she pressed a kiss into Katya's chest.  
"Beautiful woman make me nervous to start with." Katya confessed, still stroking gently. 

Trixie suddenly felt a bit lost. This was meant to be her following her intuition. Doing what her body told her. Whether it was having a glass of wine, going for a run, going to bed early or getting fucked by a beautiful woman. She hadn't expected compliments and hair stroking and to feel choked up.  
She was tingling all over and she felt her face reddening. She needed to distract her brain. She needed to stop overthinking.

"Tell me exactly how you want me to make you cum," she choked out the words to start with, her heart going a mile and minute, but with her sex hair and wide, dark eyes, the phrase had the desired effect on Katya who gasped where she lay.  
Turning towards each other, Katya looked deep into her eyes and her voice was low and sexy and dark.  
"I want you to kiss my neck and slowly fill me up. I want you to fuck me hard."  
Each word went through Trixie and made her shiver.

It would be unlikely for strangers to guess about her dark side. People saw the blonde hair and princess pink and assumed she was gentle and soft but Trixie wanted to be filthy with this woman... This woman who could make Trixie soaking, screaming, submissive and compliant and then flip the switch to tender compliments and the softest touches.  
If Katya wanted it rough, Trixie was going to make her see stars.  
Trixie leaned in and whispered into Katya's ear, "You are never going to want me to stop..."

At the sound of a gasp, Trixie was kissing her ear, biting the lobe and eliciting more whimpers from the woman beneath her. She kissed the soft spot just behind and below her ear and grazed her teeth over the hot wet skin. As she bit and kissed her way down Katya's neck, Trixie knew it would leave bruises but felt a perverse pleasure in marking her territory.  
Shimmying down, Trixie grabbed Katya's ankle, pushing it up onto her shoulder and running her other hand up her inner thigh, scratching back down it lightly, leaving a thin red trail on the skin.  
Trixie ran her hand up her thigh one more time before allowing herself to stroke the wetness at the very top.  
She made a show of sucking on her fingers, tasting Katya, before using them to rub at her clit. She started firmly but slowly and sped up until Katya released one long slow moan.  
Trixie grinned.  
Making sure Katya's ankle wasn't going anywhere, Trixie moved her other hand and pressed a finger inside Katya nice and gently. She made sure to look Katya right in the eye as she pleasured her clit and rotated the finger in and out.  
It was quickly joined by another and Katya begged for more.

Trixie continued the motion as she weighed her options. Katya was writhing beneath her and begging for more. There was little resistance against her fingers as she continued to work Katya open. Trixie pressed her fingers together into a wedge and pressed them against Katya's entrance. She was soaking but Trixie continued to work diligently.

"My bag... There's lube in my bag." Katya half muttered, half moaned.

Energised by lust, Trixie somehow located the small bottle in the bottom of Katya's giant bag. Slathering it all over her fingers, she worked at Katya's entrance, feeling her moan and squirm beneath her. She made the wedge again and pressed into her. Katya's moan deepened as she stretched around Trixie's hand.  
Trixie edged in, bit by bit, rocking and rotating to soothe and stretch Katya's tight pussy. Katya's head was thrown back and Trixie could see her chest heaving with each sob of pleasure as she fucked into her.  
With a final push, Trixie felt her hand slip inside Katya's wet pussy. She could feel Katya contract all around her. Soft, hot and wet against her skin.

"How's that baby?" Trixie purred.  
"Don't stop. Don't... Stop." Katya managed to gasp.

Trixie began to twist and rock her fist gently, learning which motions caused Katya to whine with pleasure. Soon the moans were building and she was able to begin to edge her fist in and out, the tight ring squeezing against her wrist.  
As her motions extended and quickened Katya moaned louder and louder.

"You going to cum for me baby?" Trixie smiled, pushing in and out, twisting round and round and watching Katya pant and squirm and moan in ecstasy.  
"Don't stop. Harder."

Trixie rocked harder and Katya gave a loud shriek as she climaxed. She clenched around Trixie's wrist and she could feel the damp patch spread across the bed.  
Slowing her motions and coaxing her hand out gently, she stroked Katya's hot, pulsing pussy and covered her thighs with gentle kisses. She watched Katya's chest rise and fall, her breathing returning to normal. When it was, Trixie lowered her leg and crawled alongside the tiny blonde, pulling her into a gentle embrace. She continued to kiss and soothe Katya, stroking her back, making sure she felt safe.

"Was that alright baby?" Trixie whispered into her hair.  
Trixie saw Katya try to turn and focus her eyes on her. She was turned on by how much she had satisfied this gorgeous woman.  
"It was incredible. You're kind of a mystery." Katya exhaled into her shoulder, totally fucked out.  
"How am I a mystery?" Trixie whisper giggled, enjoying watching Katya's attempt to string a sentence together.  
"You're so beautiful... Innocent... Sweet... Filthy... You fisted me..." Katya muttered, lazily kissing at Trixie's bare skin.  
Katya sighed, snuggling under Trixie's chin.

Their breaths slowed, matching in rhythm and depth. On any ordinary day, the room would feel still and peaceful but Trixie could hear that the party had spread upstairs. She could make out the various beats of different songs and there was a mash of different far away shouts and laughter coming up through the floor beneath them. There was something peaceful about it in its own way. The more tired she felt, the more that the sounds melted together along with Katya's breathing and she was drifting away.

Trixie woke from her doze to a deafening cheer. Looking up, she saw white fizzing fireworks through the circular window. She gently nudged Katya awake who blinked her big, sleepy eyes open.  
"Happy new year."  
"Happy new year, beautiful."  
Kissing gently, they returned to their positions and fell back asleep, a beautiful mess of blonde hair, lipsticks and tangled limbs.

And somewhere, floors below, an unopened bottle of wine sat on a flight of cold, dark concrete steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any fic I write will only ever feature consenting adults having a fun consensual time.


End file.
